


Skittish

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John's as skittish as a cat, stepping across the threshold of Rodney's room unannounced, silent and uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittish

Sometimes John's as skittish as a cat, stepping across the threshold of Rodney's room unannounced, silent and uncomfortable. Rodney studies him, tilts his head, looking up from his laptop as John meets his gaze then looks at his feet; meets his gaze then checks out the wall.

"Imbecile," Rodney says fondly, because there's no judgement here, and John's head snaps up, two points of heat burning high on his cheeks. "Hey, shh," Rodney says, getting up, crossing the room. He can be gentle when he wants to be – when he has to be, John eyeing him like he's dangerous – and he pauses a good couple of steps outside John's comfort zone. "It's okay."

John bites his bottom lip and looks down at his boots, shuffles his feet and then looks sideways toward the desk. He glances up from beneath long, dark lashes, then looks back down, hands stuffed in his pockets, hitching a shoulder in discomfort.

"Shhh," Rodney murmurs, and steps in closer, slides a hand over John's shoulder, round to the back of his neck. He lets it rest there for a second – he can feel John fighting the sensation, as if he's going to duck out from under it, turn on his heel and head out the door – then strokes the side of John's neck with his thumb.

It's all it takes. John steps into his arms with a broken, ragged breath, holds on fiercely, and Rodney turns his face against the skin he's just touched, brushes his lips there, whispers nonsense


End file.
